Breaking up and breaking my heart
by the gentle lamb
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella... What's happening to our favorite couple?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok… so this is going to upset some Twilight lovers. It's going to be about Edward leaving Bella and __**WILL**__**NOT**__ follow the original story line. Rather, be a bit more realistic. For those of you who have read my previous stories I apologize for this one's lack of tenderness. However as an author I write about what I feel and right now… Well let's just day this situation is close to my heart. Written in Bella's P.O.V_

It was just like any other Saturday night for me. My father was over at the Blacks'. You know how guys get when a game is on. Needless to say I was not so enthused so I stayed at home, with Edward at my side. I wasn't feeling a hundred percent so he agreed to just keep me company and watch a movie or two. But after a few minutes of being with him I knew something was wrong. I was laying in his arms, head on his shoulder. He was holding me but it didn't feel right. I peered up at him, his jaw was clenched hard. After a few seconds I got caught,  
"Yes Bella?" His words glided off his tongue, as usual, but there was an edge to it.  
"I'm sorry that was rude."  
"What are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking that you're not yourself today and I want to know what is wrong."  
"I'm not myself? How do you figure that?" after a few seconds he added, "love."  
"Edward please do not insult me… or lie to me." He shifted uncomfortably moving away from me, this is when I became nervous.  
"I did not wish to do this right now. However, seeing that you have called me out I do not believe I have any other choice. Bella we need to talk..."

_Sorry for having it so short. I do not know how long it will take for me to complete this, I have exams coming up. But what do you think so far? Comments or suggestions?_


	2. Chapter 2

Right about then my heart sank. Edward never acted this coldly towards me and I was frightened.  
"Edward? Edward please tell me what is going through your head."  
"You went over to La Push yesterday, that's correct?" Anger started to boil inside me, what was this; jealousy?  
"I told you I was going over there, with my father. I don't understand, you were fine with it. What-"  
"Please do not think for a minute that my anger is coming from you going over there. You know that I can't stand that… mutt and I have only an ounce of respect for Billy and that is because Carlisle raised me to respect others no matter their past." Okay so now I was just confused. I walked over to him and tried to stand before him and he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Frustrated, I lifted his chin up and forced his gaze upon me. He answered by gripping my arm and analyzing my right hand.  
"Are you going to tell my how you injured you hand?" I knew now that I was busted and I refused to lie to the person who gave light to my world.  
"Edward, Jake tried to… well no he did, kiss me. I was shocked and angry so I punched him. I just was more hurt from it then he was." He was silent for a few moments.  
"I see."  
"You see? Edward what is going on!" By this point tears were streaming down my face and I was yelling.  
"Bella I know that you care for me-"  
"I love you!"  
"I know that you care for me, but I also know that the more spontaneous part of you loves Jacob and I cannot fight the pull that you two have. So I will no longer try. I am leaving you, you are now free, free to go and be with Jacob." He leaned in, kissed my forehead. He then walked to the door, leaving me to fear if he forever turned his back on me.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what was happening- what had happened. I couldn't breathe, think straight or stand. I grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator and walked over to the phone. I pressed down the numbers so hardly I am surprised they still worked afterwards.  
"Hello?"  
"Billy, its Bella. Put Jake on the phone NOW." He offered no rebottle and I heard the bustle of the phone.  
"Hey Bells-"  
"Jacob Black if you value your life in the tiniest amount you better phase and get over here." I hung up the phone and waited, something told me I would be receiving a visitor in, 3-2- knock, knock. I yelled for him to come in and he walked over to the table.  
"Bella, you've been crying. What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? Only the fact that Edward just broke up with me."  
"Oh is this all this is about? Bells, you didn't need that leech anyway." Did he just say that? I don't know what happened next but I slapped Jacob with all of my force. Thanks to the element of surprise I knocked him into the table, he hit his mouth square on the edge, busting it open. Had I have not been so angry I probably would've fainted from seeing the blood. He stood up, nothing but rage in his eyes. "Bella!"  
"What Jake! I know Edward and he would not break up with me only because you disrespected us by kissing me, remember you've made that mistake before. I also know that you can be rude and will say anything to get under his skin. I am going to ask you one time, please respect me enough to be honest with me. Have you said anything to Edward before he came and saw me?" He looked down at the floor and wouldn't answer me.  
I couldn't believe this. I grabbed my keys and got into my car. I drove over to the Cullen's (a little faster then I probably should've). Before I even knocked on the door, Jasper opened it. I hugged him, and felt better already.  
"Bella please calm down I hate seeing you like this. Edward is with Carlisle in the study. I should warn you that they have been arguing for the last hour."  
"Edward and Carlisle?"  
"Yes Carlisle thinks Edward isn't thinking with his head and that he is being selfish."  
"Jasper, Jake came here didn't he? He spoke to Edward?"  
"He did. He told Edward that you told him that you wanted to be with him and that you said you enjoyed the kiss. Edward was furious; I knew he was going to talk to you. Apparently you had plans tonight. I tried to keep him here because I had never seen him so angry. I guess you could say I was scared for you."  
"I appreciate your concern Jasper and thank-you. I am going to kill Jake; he lied to me- looked me in the eyes and lied to me. May I go up to the study?" He nodded and I entered the room. If ever there was an argument for tension never being too thick it was then.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good evening Bella."  
"What do you think you're doing here Bella? GET OUT!" I stumbled back, startled. In the time that I'd known Edward I had never heard him raise his voice like that, much less at me.  
"Edward, you will not speak to Bella in that manner. I caution you not to make that mistake again." Carlisle glanced at Edward and the two seemed to come to a mutual agreement, one that I don't believe anyone aside from them will understand. I think that it what I admired about them- the centuries they've shared together built a relationship that was as impenetrable as their skin.  
"Carlisle I hope everything is well. Um, would you mind if I had a minute with Edward?" He bowed his head, reluctantly almost and walked towards the door. He stopped as he touched the knob and warned Edward, "I'll be right outside, Bella." He was addressing me and yet everything said that it was directed towards Edward. Once I was sure we were alone I spoke.  
"I've never been afraid of you before." His demeanor lightened a bit as a small smirk took over his face.  
"What has frightened you?"  
"To be honest… your temper. When you raised your voice I-" He stopped me.  
"I meant not to scare you and for that I am very sorry. I will not apologize for the way I feel but I will apologize for letting them consume me."  
"Edward we need to talk." He exhaled, though he had no need to. I guess I wasn't the only nervous person in the room. He gestured towards the chair and I sat. He remained leaning against the wall.  
"Are you not going to sit down?" He shook his head. "Edward… Please." He pulled a chair over to me and made it look like a chore.  
"What do you wish to discuss?"  
"You know what this is about: Jake and me."


	5. Chapter 5

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Bella I want to discuss anything that has your name along with… him." He spat at the last word with nothing but hatred.  
"Edward if that were the case you would not have been up here with your father for over an hour. Please just talk to me- let me explain."  
"There's nothing to explain." I called his name softly as I tried to touch his arm but he brushed me away, harshly.  
"Okay, you know what I'm through with this. I came here to smooth this over, to fight for the one person that I cannot live without. But I will not fight **AGAINST** you." I rose from my chair and headed towards the door, but a pair of strong arms halted me.  
"Please don't go… Bella" I looked him in the eyes and he seemed to have calmed down because his eyes went from being red from anger to pleading. I locked my arms around his neck to secure an embrace. "Edward you know that I love you. I could never love anyone else besides you or after you." He kissed me softly.  
"I know all of this love, but thank-you for verbalizing it." This left me more confused.  
"Edward then please tell me where all of this anger came from, it isn't like you at all. Jasper explained to me what Jake did and I am sorry-"  
"Do not apologize, there is no need."  
"What did he say that angered you?"  
"Bella I may be a monster, an animal-"  
"Edward you are neither." He smiled the crooked smile that made my heart jump out of my chest.  
"Let me finish. Whatever I maybe, I am not above jealousy and I'm embarrassed that I allowed myself to stoop that low. The thought of you wanting to be with Jacob, him holding you, makes me sick. But more than that, it made me think of how much we've been through. Maybe you would be better off we an impulsive, inconsiderate dog like him." I sighed, finally realizing just what all of this came down to. I kissed Edward, the way that he never allowed, deeply and passionately. He allowed it for a few moments before he gently pulled away.  
"Edward that is what I want: YOU. I want nothing more than to have you for the rest of my life: rather it be my mortal life or the rest of time." He smiled. "Do you understand Edward Cullen." He saluted me. "Ma'am yes ma'am."  
"Okay, so does this mean that you'll come back to my house and finish the movie we started?" He picked me up and carried my down the stairs and towards my car, "For you love, anything. Always and forever."

_Well this is the longest story I've written as of yet. Thank-you for hanging in there with me. Please read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Your opinions fuel my writing_


End file.
